


gasping for air

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Smut, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp, viravos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 26: Breath playIt was exciting, thrilling, new.





	gasping for air

It was exciting, thrilling, new.

Viren was laying on the bed, with Aaravos on top of him. They were so close to each other, chests almost touching as the elf thrusted into Viren over and over, groaning, while Viren moaned his name.

Viren felt how Aaravos’ strong fingers violently buried themselves into his neck, cutting off his airways as he kept thrusting deeper inside of him. Viren immediately wanted to breathe in, but couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. The feeling became more intense, it slowly began to burn, so he tried his best to wiggle his head to get free but to no avail, Aaravos still had a tight grip around him and kept thrusting with a smile on his face. He stared deep into those dark eyes that aroused him so.

Just a few seconds after it had become to much, the elf finally let go, leaving behind two red marks over his throat.

The moment the precious air entered his lungs was like pure bliss, it was so overwhelming and was almost enough to put him over the edge. His cock was so hard, and Aaravos kept hitting his prostate as he thrusted faster and harder.

And just as Viren got used to breathing stable breaths again, and the flashes in the corner of his eyes were gone, he once again felt the warm hands tightening against his delicate throat. And like last time, Viren wasn’t quick enough to take a final breath, and was instead left with nothing.

Yes, this was too much, he was so close.

Viren came hard, releasing his cum, yet Aaravos did not stop. He became so sensitive so quick, and it became too much, too quickly. He couldn’t breathe, he was too sensitive, yet Aaravos kept thrusting, he wanted to let out a loud yelp but couldn’t.

Then finally he came, Viren felt the warm cum enter him and Aaravos stopped thrusted and removed his hands from his throat. Viren’s breathing was ragged, and he was over the top, exhausted after this round.

Now, they would get their well deserved rest.


End file.
